


Choose Me

by Hime_Hoshina (Himehoshina13)



Series: UTS Prompt Challenge [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Black Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Prompt Fic, Psychological Drama, Romance, UTSprompt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Hime_Hoshina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kau tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apapun sebelum kau dapat menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa aku? Akashi atau Seijuuro?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Me

“Kau tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apapun sebelum kau dapat menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa aku? Akashi atau Seijuuro?”

.

…*…

.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, OOC, Alternate Reality, Miss Typo(s), etc**

Merupakan fanfiksi yang dibuat dalam self-challenge #UTSPrompt.

**Dipersembahkan pada Jepun Bali dengan prompt hari kesebelas, ‘AkaKuro, Psikiater!AU Unspeakable Secret’.**

Selamat membaca ^^

.

…*…

.

Ruangan itu sederhana. Tidak seperti ruangan-ruangan lain yang ada di rumah itu. Tidak ada karpet tebal dengan motif bunga ataupun perabot berukiran rumit. Dindingnya pun tidak dihias dengan lukisan indah. Hanya sebuah ruang kosong berukuran 12 meter persegi. Satu-satunya benda yang ada di sana hanyalah sepasang kursi sederhana yang saling berhadapan. Tanpa jendela. Pintu besi yang sudah berkarat adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk keluar.

Pemuda berambut biru duduk di atas salah satu kursi yang tersedia. Memandang pemuda lain yang ada di hadapannya.

Sepasang mata merah, dengan senyum lembut tersungging di wajahnya, tampak begitu jinak bagaikan singa yang tengah berbaring di bawah pohon sabana Afrika. Namun, bahkan singa yang tidur pun akan menjadi ganas jika mangsa ada di hadapannya bukan?

Lembut dan berwibawa atau ganas dan mematikan. Dua sifat yang begitu berbeda dalam satu tubuh. Sebuah keganjilan yang tak dapat dikatakan. Mungkin dapat dikatakan mukzizat—atau kutukan.

Akashi Seijuuro. Penampilan fisiknya kini tak lagi bercela untuk menyisakan petunjuk bagi Kuroko. Tak ada lagi mata emas dan senyum kejam sebagai pembeda. Keduanya sudah membaur, membagi masing-masing ekspresi miliknya untuk mengelabuhi mangsa mereka, hingga akhirnya sang mangsa akhirnya lengah dan diterkam hingga mati.

Kuroko tersenyum miris dalam hati. Entah dia harus merasa sedih atau terhormat menjadi buruan sosok itu dan masih dadap lolos hingga saat ini.

Seperti biasa. Saat sang pemuda berambut biru menyamankan duduknya di atas kursi bobrok itu, si rambut merah di hadapannya akan memberikan sebuah pertanyaan sebagai tiket agar dia dapat melakukan tugasnya.

“Kau tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apapun sebelum kau dapat menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa aku? Akashi atau Seijuuro?”

Kuroko Tetsuya sama sekali tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan main-main yang selalu diucapkan tiap kali mereka melakukan sesi konsultasi ini. Matanya memandang cermat sosok pemuda di hadapannya. Rambutnya yang tertata, kulit wajahnya yang halus, senyumnya yang ramah, dan tubuh yang dipakaikan pakaian khusus untuk mengunci pergerakannya—antisipasi pada apapun yang mungkin terjadi.

“Siapa aku?” pertanyaan itu kembali diulang dengan nada mendesak.

Kuroko menghela napas panjang. “Akashi-kun?”

Tawa meledak. “Sayangnya saat ini aku adalah Seijuuro.” Senyum lembutnya padam, digantikan dengan senyum miring penuh rasa haus akan kemenangan. Seijuuro—sosok yang sekarang tengah menguasai tubuh itu—mendengus pelan. “Menilai dari penampilan luar—membosankan. Kau masih saja belum dapat membedakan mana ‘Akashi’ dan mana ‘Seijuuro’ bukan, Tetsuya?”

Si rambut biru itu hanya dapat mengangguk mengiyakan—karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Sebagai pengawas sekaligus dokter pribadi Akashi dalam menghadapi kelainannya, dia masih saja belum dapat mengidentifikasi kapan ‘Akashi’ atau ‘Seijuuro’ akan muncul, dan siapa yang ada di hadapannya—seperti saat ini. “Kalian berdua sudah terlalu membaur—aku tak dapat lagi membedakan kalian …”

Kembali senyum meremehkan itu yang didapatkannya. “Tanpa mata emasku kau tak akan tahu satu di antara kami. Sayangnya, kau sendirilah orang yang sudah menghilangkan mata itu—namun tidak semudah itu membuatku lenyap bersamanya.” Intimidasi yang begitu nyata hadir di hadapannya, membuatnya kehilangan keberanian untuk kembali bertutur kata. “Kau sudah tahu bukan? Jika kau tak dapat menjawabnya, maka sesi konsultasi ini akan sia-sia. Aku tak mau menjawab pertanyaan apapun yang kau berikan.”

“Aku mengerti,” gumam Tetsuya sambil menutup buku di tangannya, buku yang mencatat perjalan tentang rehabilitasi dan konsultasi yang selama ini mereka lakukan—masih belum ada perkembangan berarti, namun setidaknya mereka masih tetap berhasil menyembunyikan ini dari dunia luar. “Namun aku akan tetap di sini.”

“Karena kau dibayar untuk melakukan hal bodoh ini?”

“Karena aku ingin bertemu Akashi-kun.”

Dengusan menghina adalah yang dia dapatkan—selalu dan selalu. “Sudah kubilang jika aku adalah ‘Seijuuro’ bukan? Kau tidak akan bertemu dengan ‘Akashi’ seharian ini. Akulah yang menguasai tubuhnya sekarang. Mungkin baru besok dia akan terbangun, atau minggu depan, atau selama tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku tidak tahu.”

Kuroko mengangguk. Dua kepribadian yang berbeda, bukan hanya sekedar sifat yang berubah, namun karena ada dua orang yang hidup dalam satu ruang kepribadian yang sama. ‘Akashi’ dan ‘Seijuuro’. Kuroko merasa bodoh karena memenggal nama mantan kapten timnya untuk memberikan julukan pada masing-masing kepribadian. ‘Akashi’ dengan segala sikap lembut dan pengertian yang dimilikinya dan ‘Seijuuro’ dengan sifat kejam dan tak segan-segan untuk melukai orang lainya. Namun baginya, Akashi Seijuuro tetap hanya satu orang—Akashi.

“Berhentilah bersikap naif, Tetsuya. Kau hanya cukup bersandiwara jika semua ini sudah selesai dan kau sudah berhasil melenyapkanku. Aku dan Akashi akan bekerja sama untuk selanjutnya, demi menipu dunia.”

Menggeleng pelan. “Aku … aku tidak akan melakukannya … aku masih ingin bertemu dengan Akashi-kun.”

“Apa sulitnya menganggap aku sebagai dirinya. Kami adalah orang yang sama. Kami membentuk sebuah individu yang sama. Masing-masing dari kami saling membutuhkan. Bukankah kau sendiri pernah mendengarnya? Akashi sudah menganggapku sebagai saudaranya sendiri.”

Tetsuya kembali mengenang masa lalu. Masa-masa di mana dia yakin telah dapat mengembalikan Akashi yang dikenalnya. Dia begitu menikmati senyum lembutnya dan banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua. Mata itupun selalu memandangnya lembut penuh kekaguman—mata yang dia yakin benar adalah milik Akashi.

Ia membodohi kenaifannya saat itu.

Menipunya semudah membalikkan tangan bagi Seijuuro, dia hanya perlu tersenyum dan memandang Kuroko—hal yang siapapun dapat melakukannya—dan si biru akan takhluk dengan mudah di hadapannya.

Kuroko tak pernah menyadarinya. Sama sekali tidak hingga akhirnya rasa haus akan kemenangan itu kembali muncul di balik kelembutannya. Dan dia tahu, sosok itu masih belum sepenuhnya mati.

“Bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika yang mengatakan hal itu adalah Akashi-kun dan bukan kau yang menyaru sebagai dia?”

Senyum lembut kembali disunggingkan—benar-benar serupa dengan senyum Akashi yang ada dalam benaknya. “Kau hanya perlu menganggap itu benar, seperti selama ini kau menganggapnya. Apa yang ada dalam benak seseorang adalah kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.”

“Walau itu adalah sebuah kebohongan yang menyakitkan?”

“Baik aku ataupun Akashi tak pernah membohongi orang lain. Kami adalah sosok yang sama. Aku adalah dia dan dia adalah aku. Kami membagi kesadaran dan ingatan kami dalam porsi yang sama.”

“Jika begitu, sekarang Akashi-kun ada di dalam sana dan mendengarkan kita?”

Seijuuro mendengus pelan mendengar pertanyaan itu, menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terkunci ke sandaran kursi. Mengejek pertanyaan sang psikiater. “Bukankah sudah aku katakan? Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu untuk sesi konsultasi ini—bagaimanapun kau memancingku.”

Keheningan itu kembali menyeruak. Kuroko tahu jika berusaha membuat Seijuuro bicara dengan segala taktik yang diajarkan padanya di bangku kuliah hanya akan menjadi omong kosong semata. Baik Akashi ataupun Seijuuro memiliki konsep mendalam tentang psikologi manusia. Hal-hal yang Kuroko pelajari hanya sekedar menjadi teori tak berguna jika mereka dihadapkan.

“Seijuuro-kun …”

“Ya?”

“Jika aku memintamu untuk meninggalkan tubuh itu dan membiarkan Akashi-kun kembali, apa kau akan menurutinya?”

Keheningan menyerang. Sepasang mata merah memandangnya tajam, seolah menembus kehampaan emosi di matanya dan mengorek lebih dalam hingga merangsek ke dalam benaknya—mencari jawaban yang sesungguhnya di balik sikap tenang sang psikiater.

Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya. Merasa bodoh karena telah menanyakan hal itu. “Maaf—“

“Apa sebegitu berartinya Akashi bagimu hingga kau membanting setir hidupmu, menanggalkan cita-citamu hanya untuk membunuhku dan membawa kembali sosok ini pada Akashi yang sangat kau sukai itu?”

Ah. Cita-citanya, keinginannya untuk bermain dengan anak-anak kecil dan berbagi senyum dengan mereka. Kuroko harus menguburnya saat memandang mata merah itu—dan menemukan sisi yang dikiranya telah mati ternyata masih ada di dalamnya. Sisi yang dia panggil dengan menggunakan nama kecil pemuda itu. Menggeleng. “Kau sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaanku, Seijuuro-kun …”

“Dan kau ingin aku menjawabnya dengan apa?” kata-kata itu terdengar menantangnya, seolah hendak membuka satu lembar kembali fakta yang selama ini tak pernah terbayang oleh dirinya. “Kau bisa berpikir jika aku hanyalah sosok parasit dalam tubuh ini. Namun aku hidup. Sama seperti kau, Akashi dan setiap orang di muka bumi ini. Yang kau lakukan saat ini sama saja dengan percobaan pembunuhan. Mencoba merayuku dengan kata-kata manis dan menikamku dengan belati emosional hingga aku mati dan menghilang.”

Kuroko sama sekali belum pernah membayangkan hal itu. Benaknya hanya dipenuhi oleh membawa kembali Akashi seutuhnya. Namun jika hal itu harus dilakukan dengan membunuh maka …

… entahlah …

Seijuuro menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, memandangnya lurus dengan raut wajah serius.“Tapi aku tidak keberatan kau melakukannya.”

“Ya?”

Dengusan singkat. Membuang wajah memandangi langit-langit ruangan. “Kurasa Akashi memang menunggumu untuk dapat membunuhku.” Lirikan tajam itu kembali diberikan pada sang psikiater, menantangnya secara langsung. “Namun tak akan kubiarkan kau membunuhku sebelum kau dapat menebak siapa aku dengan benar. Karena …”

Kuroko menahan napas, menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata pria muda di hadapannya.

“… jika kau tetap salah menebak. Mungkin justru Akashi lah yang akan kau bunuh.”

.

…*…

.

Memandangi cermin.

Baju bewarna putih yang dipakaikan oleh ajudan-ajudan khusus keluarganya satu jam lalu telah digantikan dengan setelan jas hitam dan dasi merah gelap bermotifkan mawar hitam. Pergerakannya kini sudah benar-benar bebas—tak lagi begitu terbelenggu seperti saat dia menjalani sesi konsultasi mingguannya.

Ruangan tempatnya berada pun sudah benar-benar berbeda. Dia ada di kamarnya. Dengan ranjang besar dan rak berisikan ratusan buku sulit. Kamar kosong bawah tanah tempatnya dikurung tiap kali sesi konsultasinya datang kini bagaikan mimpi saat dia kembali menjalani kehidupannya yang biasa.

Dia adalah Akashi Seijuuro. Putra tunggal keluarga Seijuuro sekaligus penerus dari perusahaan keluarganya. Seorang pemuda yang dapat dikatakan mendekati citra sempurna sebagai manusia.

Huh, jika sampai dunia luar melihatnya dengan pakaian putih yang biasa digunakan orang gila itu pastilah keluarganya akan hancur seketika. Dia adalah aib yang disembunyikan di balik kemewahan seorang Akashi.

_‘Hei, mengapa kau senang sekali mempermainkan anak itu?’_

Suara itu tak datang dari manapun. Murni berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Bayangan di dalam cerminnya berubah menyerupai sosok yang pernah selama beberapa tahun menguasai tubuhnya. Senyum culas dan mata emas penuh obsesi kemenangan. Akashi tetap merapikan dasinya dengan tenang—seolah tak mendengar suara itu ataupun melihat bayangan sosoknya.

_‘Jangan coba untuk mengabaikanku. Aku tahu kau mendengar suaraku dengan sangat jelas.’_

Menghela napas lelah. “Aku memang mendengar suaramu. Namun orang-orang yang ada di luar pintu itu tidak. Berhentilah untuk mengoceh di dalam sana dan biarkan aku sendiri.”

_‘Kau tidak akan pernah sendiri. Aku selalu bersamamu, Akashi Seijuuro.’_

“Itulah yang paling aku sesali dari hidupku.”

 _‘Itukah cara bicaramu pada seseorang yang sudah kau anggap sebagai saudara sendiri dan kau persembahkan nama kecilmu padanya?’_ Suara itu mengejeknya dengan dingin. Beracun di tiap katanya, membuatnya merasa tersiksa. _‘Kata-katamu di depan Tetsuya sangat berbeda dengan kata-katamu sekarang.’_

“Berhenti mempermainkanku. Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan dari sana.”

 _‘Apa yang kuinginkan? Tidak ada. Hanya saja, melihatmu bersandiwara seolah aku masih merupakan bagian dari hidupmu adalah hal yang menggelikan.’_ Akashi dapat melihat senyum sinis sang kepribadian lain dari bayangan yang terpantul di cermin—mengagumi bagaimana matanya pun telah bersekongkol dengan sang alter ego untuk menipu dirinya. _‘Lebih mengerikan lagi melihatmu yang sudi diikat dan diperlakukan seperti seorang psikopat hanya untuk menjerat anak itu dalam kegelapanmu.’_

“Ada beberapa hal yang harus kau ketahui. Yang pertama adalah; kau memang _masih_ berada dalam diriku. Itu berarti kau masih merupakan bagian dari hidupku.”

_‘Kekalahan membuatku tak memiliki wajah lagi untuk kembali menghuni tubuhmu dan muncul di hadapan orang lain. Tidak dapat memperlihatkan lagi diriku pada dunia, bukankah itu sama saja dengan tidak ada? Namun aku tetaplah saudaramu tercinta—maka dari itu aku hidup di dalam dirimu.’_

Akashi tak menimpali kata-kata sang alter ego. Terus fokus memandangi cerminnya, seolah bayangan yang ada di sana memanglah sang alter ego yang keluar dari sosoknya, menjajah cermin sebagai perantara untuk bertatap muka. “Aku tak sudi menyebut orang yang sudah membuat Kuroko menangis sebagai saudaraku.”

Dengusan kembali yang didapatkannya. _‘Seseorang harus mengorbankan sesuatu jika ingin meraih kemenangan. Tetsuya hanyalah salah satunya.’_

“Namun kau tetap kalah meski telah megorbankan segalanya. Kau tidak dapat terus berpijak pada setiap logika gilamu itu.”

 _‘Kau yang dulu tidak akan mengatakan hal yang sama.’_ Ada jeda sejenak yang sengaja dibuat sang alter ego. Sepasang mata beda warna dalam cermin memandanginya cermat, seolah ingin menilainya. _‘Kau sudah banyak berubah hanya karena sebuah perasaan bodoh bernama cinta. Melakukan segalanya karena takut kehilangannya—menipunya dengan menggunakanku. Tidakkah kau berpikir dia akan membencimu jika tahu tentang rahasia gelapmu ini?’_

“Kau tidak berhak menilaiku.”

_“Aku berhak. Karena kita adalah sama. Kita adalah Akashi Seijuuro.”_

Ketukan dari arah pintu terdengar tiga kali, Akashi tak perlu menjawabnya karena dia tahu sebuah kepala biru akan melongok masuk dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa—sangat berbeda dengan saat dia memegang buku catatan medisnya. Mata itu terlihat sangat datar dan penuh sopan santun.

Kuroko Tetsuya—kali ini dia berperan sebagai asisten pribadinya, bukan sebagai seorang psikiater. Dan Akashi adalah seorang bos yang mempekerjakannya, bukan seorang pasien harus diberi perhatian khusus. Memang hanya pekerjaan palsu, Kuroko selalu ada di sisinya hanya untuk menanganinya jika kondisi mentalnya memburuk secara tiba-tiba—yang tidak akan pernah terjadi. Namun tetap saja, ini merupakan salah satu bagian dari dunia mereka.

“Akashi-kun, rapat dengan para pemegang saham akan dilakukan setengah jam lagi,” kata sang pemuda sambil membuka buku jadwalnya.

“Semua yang aku minta sudah kau dapatkan, Kuroko?”

“Data-data dari para pemegang saham sudah dicek dan diperiksa. Ada beberapa hal yang cukup ganjil.”

“Aku akan memeriksanya sendiri.”

Pemuda itu diam di tempatnya, mengamati atasan sekaligus pasiennya yang tak menoleh, terus memandangi cermin—mencoba menguak apa yang sesungguhnya dipikirkan sang pemuda berambut merah itu. Mengangguk pelan, bersiap untuk pergi. “Baik.”

“Kuroko,” Akashi memanggilnya kembali, membuat pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali memandang pada Akashi. Pemilik rambut merah darah itu tersenyum kecil—merasa puas. “Menurutmu siapa aku yang ada di hadapanmu sekarang? Akashi atau Seijuuro?”

Pemuda berambut biru itu terdiam, mengamatinya sejenak, kemudian tersenyum kecil. “Akashi-kun.”

“Kau tidak memiliki jawaban lain rupanya.”

“Karena aku ingin bertemu dengan Akashi-kun.”

“Aku sudah pernah mendengar alasan itu.”

“Seijuuro-kun …” kali ini giliran Kuroko yang memanggil namanya—nama kecilnya. Tersenyum dengan mata yang terlihat begitu sedih. “Jika Akashi-kun ada di dalam sana, tolong katakan padanya. Sampaikan memorimu saat ini padanya. Katakan jika aku begitu ingin bertemu dengannya.”

“… baiklah …”

Selalu pertanyaan yang sama. Selalu jawaban yang sama. Selalu bantahan yang sama. Selalu alasan yang sama. Dan selalu kebohongan yang sama pula.

Kuroko mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu, namun Akashi sudah cukup merasa tenang akan jawaban pemuda itu. Karena artinya … keberadaannya bagi Kuroko bukan hanya sekedar target yang harus dikalahkannya, seperti alter egonya, melainkan seseorang yang selalu dinanti kedatangannya.

“… lagipula ‘Akashi’ juga sudah sangat ingin bertemu denganmu.”

Mungkin tidak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga dia dapat mengatakan rahasianya pada pemuda berambut biru muda itu.

.

…END…

.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.
> 
> Maaf ya Jepun Bali, aku sama sekali belum nonton drama Korea yang kamu saranin untuk buat FF ini. Nggak ada waktu, aku sedang UTS sekarang TTwTT. Referensi yang kupakai pun sekedar pengalaman semasa rehabilitasi dulu. Sudah agak lupa dan bolong-bolong sih ingatanku, istilah-istilahnya juga lupa. Tapi beberapa dialog Akashi sama Kuroko di sini dulunya dialogku sama psikiater yang menanganiku.
> 
> Jujur aja, bagiku ini out of the box karena yah … aku nggak pingin nulis soal DID. Rasanya bikin mimpi buruk aja. Tapi semoga kisah ini juga bisa mengobati traumaku.
> 
> Mungkin itu aja yang mau aku sampaiin, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


End file.
